


Where's Karkat?

by Ren_Allen



Series: DaveKat Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Boss Battle Homestuck, Death, Grieving, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Fanfic, Post Game AU sorta, Sadstuck, Unhealthy Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Allen/pseuds/Ren_Allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the final battle our Knight of Blood is taken down. Dave seems to be the most affected. It's short. Hints at Davekat if you squint Hints at Character Death. I apologize for the OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Karkat?

**Author's Note:**

> Some OCC really. And Gamzee's there for plot reasons. Real old fic btw.

There was a loud cry and a sickening crack that sounded across the field. The blonde's head snapped to the direction of the sound and froze. His eyes widen immensely behind the black tinted shades he always wore. "Karkat!" was what rang around causing everyone to freeze.

Their other friends snapping their attention to their fallen leader, who hit the ground and didn't stand back up. The team turned to the final boss and jumped, sliced, sawed, stabbed and blew the final enemy away in the matter of minutes. They immediately ran to the small form that was being cradled by the Knight of Time. The small form was covered in lacerations, gashes and deep bright red bruises. His hair was matted with sweat and blood against his forehead. He was breathing weakly and his eyes were struggling to stay open.

The Knight of Time held his friend close muttering phrases such as 'stay with me you douche' or 'don't you dare die on me karkat' and turned away from the others shielding the smaller troll. "Don't touch him!" he would yell his voice shaken panicked and protective. He glared at the others his glasses askew on his face revealing bright crimson eyes.

The Heir of Breath kneeled in front of the two Knights cautiously "Dave we need to take Karkat now… We're going to make sure he's alright" he tried to calmly explain as he gingerly reached out to them.

The Knight of Time was about to swing out at him when a shaky hand papped his face a small voice whispering exhaustedly "Shoosh…"

Dave looked down at the Knight of Blood and let his blade drop hugging the small frail troll close sobbing whispering "Don't die please.. " he couldn't help but breaking character seeing the only person that understood him that battered… that hurt…

"Dave… it's okay… I'm okay…" he papped the crying Knight's face "Don't cry you stupid asshole…" he smiled tiredly the other Knight letting out a small laugh. "They want to help…" he coughed bright candy red blood dribbling down his chin. "It can't hurt to try and keep me alive now…" he cupped the blonde's cheek as his mouth opened to protest "Shoosh"

The others around them watched in silence not used to their friendleader looking so small, so quiet… It made them want to have made the enemy's death slower, more painful. They looked at the blonde to get an affirmation before separating the two Knights from each other. Dave began to struggle slightly as Karkat was taken into Gamzee's arms Kanaya standing next to them. He was being held back by John and Dirk.

The small cancer looked at the human and smiled tiredly "Shoosh… It's okay…" he winced slightly the position a bit painful "They're gonna get me patched up…" The blonde could only nod numbly as he watched the trolls abscond to the hive with the knight.

He was being held by both John and Dirk as he sobbed. "He'll be alright right? He'll be fine?" the two looked at each other. Neither had an answer nor did they have the heart to voice their thoughts. They led the blonde to his room and helped him changes, helped dress his wounds, made him rest. "Where's Karkat?" he would question them as they tried to help him hoping their silence would give him the hint…

**Author's Note:**

> Welp That's about it I guess. Time to hide.


End file.
